


Awake

by periwinklepromise



Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, Vengeful Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Renfri has trouble sleeping
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher) & Nohorn (The Witcher)
Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I love Renfri more than anything, so be prepared to see a lot of content coming from this direction

_Dying leaves in her hair..._

She startles awake, dagger in hand already. Her eyes whip around the room. “Nohorn?” Renfri hisses out, unsettled.

“I am here, milady.” His voice is calm to her left, where she remembers him sitting before she fell asleep, after she drank enough piss-poor beer to dull her mind.

Her head pounds. She will not sleep again tonight.

She pads to the window. A half-moon casts dim light, heavy shadows. It is just enough to see by, if there are no threats.

The threat remains.

Stregobor. She has to find him. She has to kill him.


End file.
